Undead Night Fury(OLD)
by Undead Night Fury
Summary: After being slayed by random dragon slayers toothless now a immortal undead night fury has decided that human kind will never get along with dragons and hiccup agrees, they raise a army of night furies to take over the world. THE UPDATE IS THE TRAILER FOR THE REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Betaed!**

 **I'm writing my own book, so updates are going to become even rarer than they are now!**

* * *

It was the middle of the night on island weeks away from berk when we heard people coming towards us "there's a dragon slay it!" was heard as a human lounged forward to tackle me. As I tried to doge the human that tackled me to the ground I struggled fighting the human dragon slayer when the slayer drew a dagger from his belt and drove it into my chest I roared in pain as he made a hole in my chest before shoving his hand into my chest. The slayer rummaged around in my chest cavity before his hand brushed up against my heart. My eyes widened as I felt him grab my heart, my body started convulsing as he squeezed it before he ripping my heart out of my body holding the bloody silver pulsing organ up for all to see. My body was in shock at having such a vital organ so violently removed from my body.

I coughed up blood as hiccup stabbed him and he dropped my heart, hiccup left after that, so I was left with nothing to do but watch the pulsing organ in front of me while I wait to bleed out, I just laid there watching my heart continue to pump out my silver blood. Its pulsing beat ringing in my ears, my blood rushing out of the hole in my chest. I finally lost too much blood and my body went limp as my lifeless unseeing eyes stared at the beating organ.

 _3 Hours Later…_

I stirred in my sleep before my eyes snapped opened and I ground as I got up smelling blood everywhere I looked around I could see my own silvery blood all over the ground. When I finally realized something, I couldn't hear my heartbeat at all I put my paw to my neck to look for my pulse. When I found I didn't have a pulse at all I panicked and ran to the lake when I got there I looked down into the lake only to scream as I see the massive empty hole in my chest my heart missing from its place 'what happened? How am I still alive!' I thought as I calmed down a bit and went to sit down by the lake as it started to pour rain washing my blood away. It wasn't long before hiccup returned to find me in my unliving state.

After hiccup returned finding me up "toothless! How are you alive?" he asked as he came back into the clearing alone having fail to get back to berk alone and deciding to return to toothless' corpus to wait to be found. Soon after he accepted that I'm some kind of undead dragon I pointed at the pulsing organ on the tree stomp that he put it on and to the hole in my chest "oh right you want me to put your heart back into your body! Just give me a minute to get the stuff to do that toothless." Hiccup said as he got out some tread and a needle and he placed my beating heart in my chest sewing it back in it was nice to feel the beating of my heart in my chest again "Thank you brother!"I said to him my jaw dropped when I spoke in the human tongue he also looked shocked to be able to hear me but soon accepted it as some kind of magic.

After having a human butcher, me for no reason other then me being a dragon I decided that humans were going to bow before me one way or another and giving the fact that I'm now an immortal undead night fury I decide to raise an army of night furies loyal only to me and take over the world. Starting with taking over the other dragon races and turning them either into night furies or mindless zombies. I turned to my bother and shoved my taloned paw into his chest cavity taking ahold of his heart corrupting it into a beating silver night fury heart. His body followed that turning into that of a night fury "toothless you know all you had to do was ask, I would have gone along willing but I'm glad you did it I have come to see the same thing as you do!" hiccup said now a pureblooded night fury also the last living night fury left now that I'm an undead "humans and dragon will never get along, so I chose to side with dragons! Human kind will be destroyed!" he finished looking ready and eager to fight. I became the head royal immortal undead night fury bloodline. I Changed my name with hiccups permission to Shadowscales while hiccup becomes Shadowheart.

We flew off to find a nest to plan our invasion of dragon island the main stronghold of dragonkind of this part of the world "we need to start building of an army of dead." I said looking at shadowheart "look Shadowscales a nadder out here alone" he said as I got into a battle stance and I threw myself at the nadder and shoved my muzzle into her chest grabbed her heart in my jaws and ripped it out of her chest. The pulsing organ shining in the air the nadder gasps for air as blood fills her lungs and drops to the ground lifelessly after me having removed a vital organ from her body as I swallowed the beating organ it feels wired in my stomach before I turned to the nadder and used my newfound magic to make her into a zombie. The dead dragon slowly limped over to the nest the magic in creating her stopping any part of her body from rotting and any smell that a corpus would smell like. As we return I decided to send out my new salve to bring back other dragons. To do this I granted her more intelligence, so she will be able to act like I living dragon. I watched her fly away to bring me more dragons as I turn to the only living dragon here "shadowheart I want you to do go to dragon island to spy on the dragons there. Only once we have conquered the dragons in the area can we take on humankind and wipe them out!" I ordered him "yes lord Shadowscale" he said taking flight to dragon island he started to call me that when we decided that I would be the emperor of dragons to protect him as the only living night fury.

It was only a few days until the nadder returned having convinced a bunch of dragons to join our nest not knowing it was a trap. As soon as they entered into the main camber of a massive cave I sealed it shut with bolder like door the cave was reinforced with powerful magic "welcome to your new life, I'm giving you a choice to either become a night fury and live or join the nadder as a brainless zombie." I told them a bold nightmare shoved his way to the front of them dragons "make me!" he said as I got up moved so fast that all anyone ever saw was me getting up then me on the other side of the cave holding a beating heart in my right paw. The nightmare turned to look at me and upon seeing the silver organ in my paws and looking down at the hole in his chest gushing blood he spat out blood gurgling something before falling to the ground his dead unseeing eyes lifelessly still looking at his now unbeating dead heart in my paw "now make your choice! Live or die?" I asked them as I ate the nightmares dead heart before using my magic to make him into a zombie as well.

The remaining dragon were talking to each other before some moved forwards and bowed to me "we will serve you Lord Shadowscale" they said as I walked up to them "good I will of course need to make sure of your loyalty and commitment to rid the world of humans." I said as I walked up to each of them driving my paw into the chest, corrupting the hearts and turning them into night furies "welcome my servants! Now I want to each bring me the still beating heart of a dragon of your species." I ordered them as they took flight now that they are bound to me they can enter and leave when ever they like. I look at the remaining three dragons two of them are nadders and one is a gronckle. I walked up to the cowering nadders "you two are going to live for now. Ill let you fight it out at some point to see who gets a second chance to join me!" I said as my nadder slave forcibly removes them to special cell I dug out and enchanted so only undead or night furies could enter unless I opened the door. I look to the gronckle and decided that the useless species will be made into cattle for food, so I gutted him with my talons and ripped out his intestines and feasted on him while he was still alive. I slowly hollowed out his belly before I tore out his heart ending his live and swallowed it still beating and full of dragons blood whole.

After I sent out my slaves again to find more dragons further away from the archipelago my servants returned each with a dragon of there species making three nadders, two nightmares and a terror. I sealed the door, so they couldn't escape and motioned for them to continue. As they each turned on their companions and ripped their hearts out laying the organs at my paws "thank you for proving to me your loyalty to me" I said as I made the now dead dragons into zombies and sent them to varies duties around what is now becoming a fortress "you will be among the living dragons of my empire! Congratulations!" I said as I moved the blood-filled organs to my nest.

Months went by and my army steadily grew thousands of dragons refused to join me and were slayed the hearts becoming food and trophies for me and shadowheart and their bodies join my army of the dead. While hundreds joined me having been transformed into a night fury. We had almost completely captured all the gronckles in the area I had some of the dragons tend to them keeping them alive and breeding at all times to keep our food supply for the living going. I was in my the newly built hatchery check on the eggs of future night fury generations. I had another hatchery built for the eggs of other species to keep up their numbers these eggs were for the arena. Of course, some night fury eggs are moved into the slave hatchery for the arena to provide a challenge to other races. Once the salve eggs hatched they would be given three months to grow into adult dragons and then sent to the arena to fight to the death. The winners would live until the next fight and the losers would join the army of the dead. One day a night fury enters the main cambers where my throne was dragging another fury with him "lord Shadowscale, this dragon thought to betray you!" the fury said throwing the traitor to the floor "thank you leave!" I ordered, and he left.

I moved to the traitor and put my right taloned paw on his chest "well this is what treason gets you!" I said to the traitor as I pushed my paw into his chest cavity while at the same time I cast a spell to keep him alive while missing a few vital organs. I pushed past his ribs to his heart slicing through his arteries and veins and pulling it free from its place in the traitors' chest cavity and removing it out of his body. Holding the pulsing organ so the traitor could see it "this is your punishment to have you heart torn from your chest and the organ magically connected so I can send pain through the connection for centuries!" I said as I waved my paw and healed the wound on his chest and squeezing his heart causing him to collapse to the floor convulsing as I ordered my guards to take him away and I locked the bloody organ in a secret hidden cave that I keep the beating hearts of all the dragons I slayed. The traitors heart is locked into a chest in the back of the heart cave.

* * *

 _ **Edited: 12/25/2017**_


	2. Undead Night Fury Rewrite Trailer 1

**Note that this is just a small preview of the rewrite of Undead Night Fury and anything can change when I post it. it will be posted in a new story! Please share your thoughts on this! Also I might release another trailer with more scenes in it but right now this is it!**

 **Samuels/Nightwings POV**

When I woke up it was the middle of the night on unknown island. I quickly discovered that I was indeed a Night Fury. I thought about what the man said about the heart. So, I decided that if what he said is true then something or someone is going to kill me soon. I decided to change my name to Nightwing as I found that appropriate for a night fury. but would continue to refer to myself as Samuel when I was in my human form. It wasn't long after I arrived when I heard people coming towards me.

"There's a night fury. slay it!" he said

As a human lounged forward to tackle me. As I tried to doge the human, but I wasn't used to my new body yet. So, he managed to tackled me to the ground. I struggled to fight the human dragon slayer. When he pulled out a dagger from his belt. I tried to flee but the other two slayers held me down as he drove the cursed steel blade into my chest. I roared in pain as he slowly carved a hole in my chest. Splitting my sternum in two before shoving his hand into my chest. I squished my eyes shut in pain as the slayer rummaged around in my chest cavity.

Before he found what, he was looking for as his hand brushed up against my heart. My eyes shot open in narrow slits as I felt him grab my heart. My body started convulsing in agony as he squeezed it so tightly that he almost crushed it. Before he ripped his hand out of my chest cavity with my beating heart in his hand. I roared in absolute agony as he held up the bloody silver pulsing scaly organ up for all to see. My body immediately went into shock at having such a vital organ so violently removed from my body.

I coughed up blood as my now silver blood poured out of the gaping hole in my chest cavity. Suddenly a massive magical backlash erupted due to my heart being ripped out of my chest. The human dropped my heart as they were thrown right into the ocean. Soon I was left with nothing to do but watch the pulsing organ in front of me while I wait to bleed out. I just laid there watching the silvery liquid pour out of the severed veins and arteries. As my heart started to slow down in its pulsing beat.

My body felt cold as all the heat of my body quickly left me. My vision started to go black as I finally lost too much blood. As the last little bit of precious blood left me my body went limp. As my lifeless unseeing eyes continued stared at the barely beating silver organ that once gave me life. The struggling heart gave one last desperate pulse, pumping out the last of the blood inside it before giving into death and going still.


End file.
